davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Countries in The Elenium and The Tamuli
Below is a list of countries in The Elenium (a series of fantasy novels by David Eddings), and its sequel, The Tamuli. Eosia Appearing as the western continent in the novels, the Eosian continent is the main setting for The Elenium. It is inhabited, for the most part, by Elenes, although there are also small numbers of Styrics. Elene is the most widely used language, although Styric is also spoken: the languages are generally divided by race, as opposed to nationality. Elenia Elenia is the main country of The Elenium. As with most countries in the series, it is ruled by a monarch; in this case, it is Queen Ehlana (the wife of Sparhawk, the main character in the series). It has two major cities; the capital is Cimmura, on the banks of the Cimmura river, which is the setting for a significant proportion of the series and the residence of Ehlana, Sparhawk and several other characters. The second is Demos, which is less significant, although Kurik (Sparhawk's squire) lives there. Church Knights (elite troops sworn to defend the Elene church) from Elenia are known as Pandions, of which Sir Sparhawk is the Champion and Vanion is the Preceptor. Towns: 1.Cardos 2.Demos 3.Dieros 4.Lenda 5.Vardenais Thalesia Thalesia is an island to the north of the Eosian continent. It is comparable to Scandinavia in the real world: relatively cold, and is isolated (to some extent) from the main continent by sea. Thalesians have a reputation for ferocity, although this is probably due more to their typically heavy build than anything else. They also share their country with trolls and ogres, huge beasts about nine or ten feet tall and with a fondness for the taste of human flesh; however, this changes when Sparhawk makes a deal with the troll gods that involves the trolls no longer harming humans. Thalesia is ruled by the always-drinking King Wargun. The capital of Thalesia is Emsat. The Church Knights of Thalesia are the Genidians, of which Komier is the Preceptor and Sir Ulath is the Champion. Thalesia is also said to have a large number of rivers, a s revealed when Ulath explains why the Genidians wear chain mail instead of plate armor. Towns: 1.Heid 2.Horset 3.Husdal 4.Yosut Arcium Arcium is to the south of the Eosian continent. Its most notable feature is the large number of stone walls that cross the countryside, seemingly at random. Arcians are also very pious, and this has led the kingdom to be described as "God's own rock garden". The country has a reputation for producing good wines and bad popular literature. Arcium is known to be the best place to get a castle built as with the little number of wars that exist in the country, it has been said that the Arcians build castles to pass the time between wars. King Dregos is the ruling monarch of Arcium, and he maintains his capital at Larium. The Church Knights of Arcium are known as Cyrinics of which Abriel is the Preceptor and Sir Bevier is the Champion. Towns: 1.Coombe 2.Darria 3.Sarrinium 4.Ucera 5.Umanthum Deira Deira is the kingdom to the north of Elenia. Not much is known about Deira except that it is a monument to bleak grandiosity, and that they are the principle armorers in Eosia, as renowned for their immense and superior armor. The ancient King Obler is the ruler of the country, and he maintains his capital at Acie. The Church Knights of Deira are known as Alciones, of which Darellon is the Preceptor and Sir Tynian is the Champion. Towns: 1.Amir 2.Asabel 3.Aerui 4.Cheil 5.Enads 6.Eupahl 7.Gatas Cammoria Cammoria is a kingdom that lies to the east of the Elenian/Arcian border. While this kingdom's characteristics are never mentioned in depth, it is hinted to be the Eosian 'cultural' center. Cammoria boasts trade and has the Eosian continent's finest medical university at Borrata. Cammoria has no Church Knights of its own. The ruler of Cammoria is King Brissant, his capital is in Cammoria; he does not appear in the series, but it is mentioned that he has spent much time with "Otha camped on his border". Towns: 1.Borratta 2.Lebras 3.Madel 4.Mirrischum 5.Verka 6.Zahar 7.Zenga Lamorkand Lamorkand is a civil-war ravaged kingdom to the east of Elenia. The main Lamork trait is revenge - a Lamork will sacrifice his entire life and livelihood in order to enact revenge. The king of Lamorkand is King Friedahl, his capital is in Lamork, but it is a well-known fact throughout Eosia that King Friedahl has little control over an ever-impending general civil war, or the thousands of feuds that perpetually ravage his kingdom. He is said to rule only at "the sufferance of the barons", with "the barons" being the nobility who are always at war with each other. Towns: 1.Agnak 2.Aruck 3.Kadach 4.Motera 5.Onad 6.Randera 7.Sunda 8.Veldos 9.Vraden Pelosia Pelosia is immediately to the west of the Zemoch border, east of Deira, and north of Lamorkand. The ruler of the Kingdom of Pelosia is King Soros, an extremely pious man who is said to spend more time praying than anything else. Pelosia is named for the Peloi, a nomadic group of horsemen who roam the western border. Pelosia has no distinct Order of Church Knights, but the Peloi more than capably serve as the protectors of the kingdom — Tynian once stated that the Peloi presence on the Zemoch border was probably the reason Otha invaded Lamorkand rather than Pelosia. Pelosians are known for wearing pointed hats. Towns: 1.Alaris 2.Apalla 3.Arruk 4.Enota 5.Kaneas 6.Nadera 7.Paler 8.Venne Chyrellos Chyrellos is the seat of the Elene Church. Not a kingdom, but more of a city-state (much like the real-world Vatican), it lies in the bordered center of the Eosian continent, at the place where Elenia, Arcium, Cammoria, Lamorkand, and Pelosia meet. Chyrellos is not subject to any monarchy, but is ruled by the Church, or more specifically, the Archprelate. The Basilica at Chyrellos is the main Cathedral of the Elene Church, and all Four Orders of Church Knights maintain chapterhouses there. Many Patriarchs of the Church also maintain homes in Chyrellos. Rendor The Kingdom of Rendor is a large country located south of Eosia across the Arcian Strait and the Inner Sea. Its kings are weak and exercise little control outside the capital city of Zand. The kingdom is routinely plagued by the Eshandist Heresy, a heretical sect native to Rendor. The sun is like the blows of a hammer on the top of your head, and the air is so hot and dry that it leaves no time for thought. Rendors seek simplistic answers. The sun doesn't give them time for pondering. -The Diamond Throne Towns: 1.Cippriar 2.Dabour 3.Jiroch 4.Kodhl Daresia Also refered to simply as Daresia or Tamuli (as the whole of the continent belongs to the Tamul Empire), Daresia is the continent to the east of Eosia. It is the native home of the Atans, Tamuls, Delphae, and Cyrgai, as well as the various other nationalities of the Tamul Empire (with the possible exceptions of the Elenes and Styrics, though Oscagne put forward the idea that all human races began in Tamuli and then spread west to Eosia). Because the Tamul Empire controls essentially the entire continent, political power is focused in Matherion, although the Styrics have their own government centralized in Sarsos and the subject kingdoms each seem to have a monarchy with its own resident ruler and political administrations (with the exception of the island of Tega, which has a republic- a relatively new and unfamiliar system to most everyone outside of the island). Daresia and Eosia are connected by a land bridge on the eastern border of Zemoch; due to Azash's presence and the exceedingly long overland journey, however, the main governments of both continents have had very little contact since the First Zemoch War at least, and likely well before then. (Oddly enough, however, the two continents are stated to be relatively accessible to one another by boat, and the church of Chyrellos apparently sends regular contacts to the church in Astel and recieves similar correspondence back, so the reason for the excessive estrangement is unclear.) The regions that make up the Tamuli Empire are: Arjuna The Arjuni are one of the races which make up the Tamul Empire. They are known for being sly and untrustworthy and for being a race of slavers. Though a minor race overall, several Arjuni play an important (and antagonistic) role in the events of The Tamuli: their king, Jaluah, pledged his support to Scarpa (although he was prepared to betray his allies to the Tamul government if he was not given certain boons); Sarabian's Arjuni wife, Torellia, was in on the plot to assassinate him and to take control of the Empire, likely acting under the orders of her king; and Scarpa himself, who kidnapped Ehlana and Alean while also fighting the Church Knights militarily, was half-Arjuni on his mother's side and was raised in the region. 1.Arjun(capital) 2.Beresa 3.Deral 4.Kaftal 5.Lydros 6.Saras Astel Astel is an Elene territory in western Tamuli, just to the east of Zemoch. It is also the headquarters of the eastern branch of the Elene Church, headed by Archimandrate Monsel. Like most Elene territories, it is notable for its prejudice against the Styrics; however, Astel is notable in that it also harbors resentment toward the Tamul race and the Church Knights (the latter being a result of the long estrangement and now discontinued Church policies of torture). There are bands of Peloi roaming the plains. Western Third is Elene, Central Third Peloi, Eastern Third Styric 1.Aleric 2.Cenae 3.Darsas(Elene Capital, ruled by King Aberen) 4.Esos 5.Pela(Peloi Capital) 6.Sarsos(Styric Capital)Sarsos is a city in Daresia subject to Styricum. While the city is technically under the administrative control of the Tamuls and their Atan enforcers, in practice, the Styrics have complete control. The agressive attacks on Styrics which are so frightfully common in Eosia are all-but absent in Daresia, allowing their culture to flourish and Eastern Styrics to embrace a far more assertive lifestyle than their Western kindred. The city is also the main headquarters of the Thousand, the ruling priests of Styricum, and the home of Sephrenia and Vanion. Atan It is found in the north and inhabitated by Atans, fierce, and awesome warriors. The Atans sold themselves into a kind of perpetual slavery to the Tamuls as a means to save their race from extinction by their homicidal nature.ъ 1.Atana(Capital) 2.Dirgis Cynesga God Cyrgon Cyrai pure race thought extinct Cynesgans mixed 1.Cynestra(Capital) 2.Cyrga(Hidden Capital) 3.Edek 4.Kesh 5.Hartata 6.Vigago 7.Narsel Daconia Elene 1.Dacon(Capital) 2.Ederus 3.Ahar 4.Melek 5.Jura 6.Verel Edom Elene 1.Cyron 2.Karvan 3.Nelan(Capital) 4.Jorsan Tamul Tamul 1.Matherion(Capital) 2.Tiana 3.Sopal 4.Saranth 5.Sarna 6.Dasan 7.Tualas 8.Lebas 9.Sama 10.Etalon 11.Tosa 12.Micae Tega Tega(Capital) Valesia Valles(Capital) Category:Locations in the Elenium and Tamuli